


Log Lady... Fire walk with me

by TotallySpies3



Category: SKAM (TV), SKAM (TV) RPF, Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallySpies3/pseuds/TotallySpies3
Summary: One Shot (Fluff for the cutest kollektivet in Oslo❤️)Noora loves Twin Peaks. It's canon. I had to write about what happened during the 25th year reunion premiere that aired on Sunday.Noora 100% forced Eskild and Linn to watch it...*btw I wrote this on Tumblr when the premiere aired and forgot to post it, but it really took place on May 21st, 2017 :)





	Log Lady... Fire walk with me

**May 21st, 2017**

**Søndag**

**22:00**

Noora, Eskild, and Linn are all snuggled in their kollectivet apartment, about to watch the Season 3 Showtime premiere of _Twin Peaks_.

_*Half an hour into the program and the first brutal murder happens...*_

“Noora this is making me sick,” Linn grumbles flatly.

“Linn. Please just give it a chance? Besides log lady hasn’t even appeared yet, so.”

Eskild squirms on the fabric textured couch, balancing his tea and popcorn on his lap, in between Linn and Noora.

Sighing obnoxiously after finally getting himself comfortable, he points out the remote and pauses the show. Noora swats his arm in confusion, “Eskild? Now what’s wrong?”

“Okay uhm, Noora, question-" he claps, like he’s figuring it all out now... “So this infamous _Log Lady_. That you love so, so dearly…" he trails off while Noora eyes him skeptically, waiting for him to continue, "...Yeah?"

"Well," he goes on theatrically, "She was never like an _important_ woman... in history or something? Like she’s just a character from a TV show?" he turns to her, now chuckling in revelation.

Noora scoffs at him, slightly offended, “Yes, Eskild. I always answered you she’s from Twin Peaks?” Calmly grabbing the remote back out of his hand to press play again.

He laughs, “Yes, but I always thought that was like the name of some awesome feminist group or something... Like _Free the Nipple_.”

Noora chokes on her steaming hot tea.

“What? Oh my god, Eskild, nei?" Pausing the show again in frustration. She has to explain. "But she _is_ an important woman in history though, She’s not _just_ a TV character?” She reaches in the bowl for a handful of the calorie-light popcorn she cooked for them. “She has brought up very important points and ideas about our society. And her character doesn’t care about what anyone thinks of her..." she sighs, "Just keep watching, you’ll love her.”

_*2 hours later, and the credits roll*_

Noora excitedly shifts to both of them, beaming with pride. “So…how did you guys like it?!”

 

Silence.

 

Linn, motionless with the blanket drawn over head, has fallen asleep on Eskild's shoulder.

But Eskild is just... Sitting there... in awe.

Wide-eyed, mouth agape, and he just looks so….Confused? Shocked? Concerned about Noora’s sanity?

“What on earth did you just make me watch, Noora.”

“Uhm. Just the return of the greatest television show ever _made_?” Her tone, supporting that statement like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “And to believe it’s back _25_ years later! I still can’t believe it's really been that long?! I mean this episode was a little different, but still it's just the same as it used to be...”

He interjects her, “But you weren’t even alive when it used to be on?"   he chides, "...Noora, I’m genuinely concerned," he says, putting a hand on her shoulder, “That was the weirdest thing I’ve ever watched for entertainment. And trust me I’ve watched some _weird_ things-”

“But you have to give it time!” Getting upset now, she tries to explain, “It’s not going to make sense right _away_ , that’s a given. You just, have to think back about it later... and then reflect about everything that went on. And then you analyze its meanings.”

Eskild raises an uneasy eyebrow, then squints at her suspiciously, “Who knew you were in to such odd, scandalous things?! What happened to my Food network/ Discovery channel, Noora?”

And to that she barks at him, “Can’t I like both?!”

“Of course you can. But... to be honest, I like this Noora better... She's wild. Exciting.”

After a couple moments of stubbornness, Noora surrenders. She smiles, mock-kicking his calf, that suddenly sends him moving forward. Completely knocking off a sleeping Linn from his shoulder, dropping her face first into the couch cushion.

There’s a short muffled groan into the fabric. As Linn huffs gathering herself up, simultaneously giving Eskild the death stare. Her soft ginger hair wisping out in a static mess.

“Ohhh! Sorry Linn!" Eskild coos. She glares back at him, while he pets down her hair, "I didn’t mean to disturb your _nap_ before bed. Would you like me to carry you in, _my_ sleeping beauty? I can do that for you.”

She rolls her eyes at him, then stands up. Wrapping herself in her signature blanket cocoon, and then dead pans, “Don’t touch me.” Then walking away, she turns around to her other blonde roommate, “Goodnight Noora. That show was cool.” And then shuffling away into her room, she closes the door.

Noora slow-smiles at Eskild victoriously. “ _Seee_  Eskild? Some people do get it, it’s all about figuring out what it all means. It’s cool.”

“Nei... Noora. That was an acid trip. I will not watch that again. I’m going to have nightmares about that disgusting alien, “arm” thing.“ He shivers, standing up grabbing his pillow.

“Yeah, my wacko parents are going to love that bit-” She freezes. But oh no. Nope. Too late now. Cat's out of the bag.

“What. What do you mean your parents?” His eyes peer at her with a question, however they're showing her pity. But Noora knows he’s just trying to be sympathetic.

She smiles back, waving her hand, “Uhm. Oh no, it's nothing... I just think I remember they used to watch it too? I forget." She takes a casual sip of her tea, "Who knows… if they still even watch it now...” Huffing out a forced laugh.

Eskild stares back at her suspiciously. But he decides to leave it at that... He’s been down this road before. And he's learned well many times that the more he pushes Noora, the harder she pushes back. She’ll tell him about whatever that meant, when she’s ready.

“Okay, well... Until next Sunday,” he smiles at her sweetly, tapping her nose, “Nighty night, Log Lady.” 

Beaming now she blinks back at him, “Wait, you mean you’ll still watch it with me?!”

 

And while leaving back towards his bedroom he calls back, “I _guess_. Only if I get to see Agent sexy manboy again.” He winks, wiggling his eyebrows.

“...Agent _Cooper,_ ” Noora corrects with a smirk.

Then tiptoeing past Linn’s door, he points at it silently with a grimace like, ‘Yikes, we must not wake the beast.’ And then quietly slips inside his room, finally shutting the door behind him.

 

At last. Peace and quiet. Noora gazes back at the black mirror screen, having some kind of internal debate. She chuckles darkly at her own reflection. She suddenly thinks about how there’s a timeless feeling, about having an outlet like this. An outlet, that can be such a peaceful distraction to the other chaos going on in her life.

She wants to fix things she’s made go so badly. She's going to. With Sana. With her parents.

...With no one... she can allow herself to even think about anymore.

And it’s hard looking back. She cringes remembering about all the things she’s done. But she just can’t help but replay it over and over in her head.

She never wanted to run away. But of course she did. That’s what she does when things get tough. Runs and never looks back. Until that is... she does look back. And then she never forgives herself.

But not anymore. She’s going to fix it all…somehow. Mend the relationships with the people she’s hurt. Which that ironically, are the people she cares about the most.

Monthly phone calls that she would cut off to be so short? ... _‘You only need to know my grades and money status’_ she used to say. But it’s been long since, that she’s tried thinking of ways to connect back with them. To laugh with them the way that they used to.

But first, she will reach out to her best friend. She hates that she yelled at her of all people. She was just angry... and Sana was just… there. But truth is something else must have happened. Why has Sana been seeming so lonely lately? She’s determined to find out.

But for now…at this moment?

Tired, yet awake, she brings a hand up pinching the bridge of her nose, thinking,  _'Well if I go to bed now, I’ll just be lying up dreaming about it anyways so……..and I have no exams tomorrow or anything, so it’s okay if I’m a little tired………okay….sure….it’s fine.’_

And That reason alone seems to be enough to satisfy her decision, as she flips over for the remote. Fumbling around in the blanket pillow-nest her roommates left behind, and snuggles in deep. She sighs contently, smiling at the black screen and then presses ‘Restart.'

 

In loving memory of the wonderful actress who played Log Lady- who miraculously shot her scenes one last time for the premiere in 2015, shortly before she passed away from cancer.

Rest In Peace Catherine E. Coulson ❤️ You will forever be missed.


End file.
